


Comfort

by himaliaarche



Category: The Whole Nine Yards (2000)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himaliaarche/pseuds/himaliaarche
Summary: The truth is they never make it back to the hotel room.
Relationships: Nicholas "Oz" Oseransky/Jimmy "The Tulip" Tudeski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> \- The Whole Ten Yards.   
> \- How Oz and Jimmy end up naked in bed the next morning.

“Check please,” Oz raises his hand wondering how he’s going to get Jimmy back, especially when he’s busy moping like this. He’s half a bottle of tequila down the hatch and the only thing he really wants to do is throw up everything he’s had in the last 24 hours which admittedly has not been much.

He pays the bill throwing in extra because of the mess. The bartender nods to him once as he starts, “Hey Jimmy, come on. It’s time for us to get back okay?” He stumbles to him and attempts to urge him up, “come on Jimmy, Jill won’t be happy if we don’t find our way back home…”

Jimmy continues sobbing, “what am I gonna do, she doesn’t want me to be with her anymore..”

Oz hauls him upright with a huff and Jimmy slumps into him causing them both to stumble and tip. Oz nearly topples down buy by some grace manages to remain upright, he drags them both outside the bar in the direction of the motel.

Jimmy had been too furious earlier to take the car with them and Oz was briefly glad. They stumble until Jimmy refuses to take another step and they’re stuck in some dingy alley, and once more Oz life is nothing like he was expecting it to turn out.

“Come on Jimmy, you gotta go apologize to Jill okay,” Oz urges.

Jimmy doesn’t bother listening to him, not that he ever does. Instead, Oz find himself pressed against the grimy alley wall, with Jimmy’s lips pressed firmly against his. Oz tries to push him away but all it does is encourage him further.

Shocking as the whole moment is, Oz fins himself hazily getting into the moment, enjoying something he objectively knows he will regret come morning. Jimmy presses their bodies together enough for him to feel the outline of his hard cock. Oz pulls at Jimmy’s belt clumsily fumbling with it, why the hell couldn’t his hands work when he needed them to?

Jimmy slower than him, more deliberate with the way he nips at his neck, pulling Oz’s hand away from his belt. Abruptly he turns Oz to face the wall. Oz starts protesting, “no Jimmy, we can’t do this here. Why don’t we…” he trails off as a warm hand wraps itself around his cock. The twist of Jimmy’s wrist and his rough hands on his cock sends a jolt down his spine and all protests seem irrelevant at the moment. He moans uncaring about anyone who may pass by and see the both of them. Jimmy keeps going until Oz is just on the edge when he pulls his hand away to press a slicked-up finger slathered in precum against his hole.

Oz flinches away from the touch, but Jimmy’s other hand goes back to stroking his cock slowly and he relaxes slightly into Jimmy.

He loses track of time, given that drunk as Jimmy is he still keeps him just on the edge until he’s good and open for the man. The sudden exposure of his ass to the air is what startles him the most. Oz doesn’t have much time to think about it before he’s feeling the gentle pressure of Jimmy’s cock against his ass and he can only help but moan at the stretching, filling him up like nothing before.

Jimmy starts fucking him, long shallow thrusts at first, then full deep strokes. Oz moves a hand to his cock too drunk to feel icked out, all he can think about is how much he would like to come. Neither of them last much longer than that with Oz coming spurting against the alley wall as Jimmy empties himself into him.

When Jimmy finally pulls out Oz feels halfway to sober but all Jimmy says is, “you’re a great friend you know that? “

Oz nods absently as he’s pulling his own pants back on. He’s too drunk to bother freaking out then and there. By the time they return Jill is passed out and so is Strabo. It’s all he can do to strip out of his clothes and flop in bed. Jimmy joins him equally as naked while holding a bottle of whiskey, “you gonna have some Oz?”

He shrugs, “yes please, I’ll take some.” He feels like he’s just along for the ride with Jimmy and all he wants is Cynthia back.

Oz startles awake the next morning ass sore, and a pounding drumbeat in the back of his head,” what, what happened last night?”

Jimmy wakes far calmer that Oz although it doesn’t help. Oz’s previous night is a blank after the bar and Jimmy isn’t filling in the answers to him.

In truth they never made it back to the motel room, but since Oz doesn’t remember then Jimmy’s not gonna tell him, especially with how badly Oz is taking the soreness in his ass. It would only further the panic and aggravation already evident in Oz’s demeanour.

**Author's Note:**

> This is wholly unbetaed so forgive my abuse of the english language.


End file.
